pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dziwna Willa
W pewnej miejscowości, od wielu lat stała bardo stara, choć ładna willa. Chodziły o niej pogłoski, że każda rodzina, która w niej zamieszkała umierała, i nie było wiadomo z jakiej przyczyny. Od pobytu ostatniej rodziny w tym domu, minęło przeszło pół wieku. Także, nikt z tutejszych mieszkańców nie mógł pamiętać rzeczy które działy się w tym domu. Opowieści przechodziły z pokolenia na pokolenie, i wraz z upływem czasu każdy dodawał parę groszy od siebie, i powstały nie stworzone historie. Jedna z nich mówiła, że przed wiekami mieszkał tam szatan, który mścił się na ludziach za to, że zakłucali jego spokuj. Wchodził on w ciała mężczyzn i kazał im zabijać. Inna to taka, że mieszkała tam kochająca się rodzina, lecz coś nie wyjaśnionego się stało. W furii mąż pazabijał cała swą rodzine. I teraz jego duch nie może odejść z tego domu. Zawsze w rocznice odtwarza, całą sytuacje od nowa, i czeka aż ktoś go powstrzyma. W ten spodob bedzie mógł odejść do czyśca, aby dalej pokutować za swoje winy. Willa ta była stosunkowo bardzo tania, dziwne gdyż zachowana była prawie w nieskazitelnym stanie, nie licząc kilku pęknięć. Tom wraz ze swoją rodziną (żoną i dwiema bliźniaczymi córkami) kupił ten dom, pragnął on uwolnić się od miasta, całego tego hałasu i zgiełku. Był on pisarzem, który od dłuższego czasu nie mógł nic napisać, cierpiał na brak weny. A stara willa była położona w prześlicznej okolicy, no i napewno miała swoje tajemnice, które Tom chciał odkryć. Wprowadzili się, i po krótkim czasie, cały dom był już urządzony. Córki Nikola i Mariola wybrały dwa przyległe do siebie pokoje. Nudziły się one strasznie w tym miejscu, wprawdzie nie zwiedziły jeszcze całego miasta, ale nikt z mieszkańców nie chciał z nimi przebywać. W końcu poznały Natie, która wytłumaczyła im jakie chodzą o tym domu pogłoski. One same nie zauważyły niczego szczególnego, więc nie przejęły się tym zbytnio. Natia spędzała coraz więcej czasu z nowymi przyjaciółkami, sądziła, że te wszystkie ludowe opowieści były wyssane z palca. Jej babcia ostrzegała ją, żeby nigdy nie zostawała w tym domu po zachodzie słońca. Tom przechadzał się po ogrodzie miał nadzieje, że przyjdzie mu do głowy nowa powieść. Trafił on na dziwną studnie. Była ona położona w najdalszym punkcie ogrodu, mocno porośnięta bluszczem tak, że nie było jej widać. Dopiero po dokładnym przyglądnięciu się, można było zauważyć zarysy studni. Tom odgarnął bluszcz i jego oczom ukazały się dziwne patyki. Podniósł jednego z nich i w świetle słońca zobaczył, że te dziwne patyki to są ludzkie kości. Pościł kość i pobiegł do domu – natychmiast zadzwonił na policje, która zjawiła się po kilku minutach. Po dokładnych oględzinach, stwierdzili oni, że są to ludzkie kości, nie można było ich zidentyfikować , pochodziły one z XII wieku. Mogli oni jedynie stwierdzić, że były to kości kobiety, i dwóch młodych dziewcząt. Od tego czasu w domu zaczeły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Drzwi same się otwierały, niektóre rzeczy znikały, a po paru godzinach pojawiały się w innym miejscu niż zostały położone. Dziewczynki zaczęły się bać gdyż w nocy miały dziwne sny. Sniło im się, że ich własny ojciec chciał je zabić. Miały dziwne przeczucie, że ten sen może się spełnić. Ich nerwy były na granicy wytrzymałości, gdy w nocy jedna z nich usłyszała szmer była przekonana, że to już jej czas, i że za chwile umrze. To był fałszywy alarm. Dni mijały, a w ich domu coraz bardziej straszyło. W końcu zdecydowali. Zadzwonili po egzorcyste, chcieli aby ten koszmar w końcu się skończył. Po odprawieniu kilku rytuałów, wszystko miało ustać. No i był spokuj ale nie na długo. Upalny dzień, słońce bardzo mocno grzało. Nikola, Mariola i Natia wybrały się nad niewielkie jeziorko , które znajdowało się nie daleko ich domu. Było to miejsce dość tajemnicze, staw otoczony był krzewami, co wprowadzało uczucie bezpieczeństwa. O tym miejscu wiedzieli jedynie nieliczni zamieszkujący tutaj mieszkańcy. Położyły się na kocu, z zamiarem złapania opalenizny. Po dość długim czasie Nikola poszła popływać, chciała ochłonąć, gdyż panował straszny upał. Nie mogła dłużej bezczynie leżeć. W głowie miała okropne wizje. Bała się. Wiedziała, że zazna ulge dopiero jak minie rok po przeprowadzce. W tedy cała rodzina będzie bezpieczna. Odpłyneła już sporą cześć od brzegu, gdy nagle poczuła czyjąś ręke na jej nodze. Przestraszona probowała uwolnić się z uścisku, wszystko na nic. Tajemnicza istota zaciągneło ją pod wode. Nie mogła złapać oddechu, dusiła się, próbowała wołać – lecz woda wlewała się jej do gardła, nic nie wypowiedziała. Powoli słabła, w końcu poczuła jak to coś co ją trzyma puszcza jej kostkę, a ona może złapać oddech. Wypłynęła na powierzchnię, w uszach miała tylko jedno zdanie: „to jeszcze nie twoja pora, to nie ten dzień, przygotuj się niedługo zginiesssszz”. Nie wiedziała kto to powiedział, nic nie widziała w tej chwili jedynie co pragneła, to znaleść sie w swoim pokoju, w swoim łóżku. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła jak płynie do niej Mariola i Natia. Zemdlała, nie miała już więcej sił, by utrzymać się na powierzchni. Gdy się obudziła, zobaczyła nad sobą zatroskaną minę, ojca i matki. Wieczorem przyszła do niej siostra, spytała co się stało, Nikola nie chciała mówić, w końcu wszystko jej wyznała. Przestraszona Mariola, chciała od razu zawołać rodziców i im wszystko powiedzieć. Jednak Nikola nie chciała ich jeszcze bardziej martwić. Każdy następny dzień był coraz gorszy. W nocy słychać było dziwne głosy, jak by kłótnie dwóch kochanków. W sobote odbywał sie doroczny, dobroczyny spektakl, na którym każdy mieszkaniec musiał się zjawić. Oczywiście chodziło o dorosłych mieszkańców. Siostry bały się zostać same w domu, więc po prosiły Natie aby u nich nocowała. Wyporzyczyły pare filmów na DVD, zaczeły oglądać. Parę minut po północy ktoś zaczął pukać w okno. Dziewczynki nie wiedziały co zrobić, uciekły na strych, schowały się w starej szafie. Czekały, czekały i nagle usłyszały ciężkie kroki. Ktoś się zbliżał. Po chwili usłyszały krzyk, włos się im zjeżył na głowie. Nagle ktoś mocno uderzył w szafe. Drzwi same się otworzyły. Zobaczyły dwie osoby, dorosłego mężczyznę, i kobietę. Mężczyzna krzyczał na kobiete, ale nie można było go zrozumieć . W końcu rzucił się na nią, i zaczął ją dusić. Wyjął nóż i podciął jej gardło. W tem pościł ją i popatrzył na przerażone dziewczyny siędzące w szafie. Zbliżał się powoli, z obleśnym uśmieszkiem. W tedy usłyszały pisk, nie wiedziały skąd on dochodzi. Poczuły przerażające zimno, przez ich ciała przeszły trzy strasznie blade dziewczyny. Dwie z nich przebiegły koło mężczyzny i uciekły na dół, trzeciej niestety to się nie udało. Złapał ją, krzyczał coś, dziewczynka płakała, próbowała go odepchnąć. To wszystko na nic, jego żelazne szpony wpiły się w jej gardło, przebiły tętnice. Wszedzie pełno krwi, dziewczyna się dusi, nie może oddychać. Mężczyzna puszcza ją z obrzydzeniem i idzie na dół. Prawdopodobnie chce dokończyć swoje dzieło. Wszystko znika. Mariola pierwsza otrząsa się z tego szoku, wstaje i ostrożnie podchodzi do drzwi – nikogo nie ma. Natia zrozumiała, to jest ten dzień. To dzisiaj ten psychopata pozabija cała swoją rodzine. Nie musiały nic mówić, wszystkie zerwały się i zaczęły uciekać. Drzwi wejściowe były zamknięte, i nie chciały się odtworzyć. Wtem tuż za sobą słyszą śmiech, okrutny, przerażający chichot. Żadna z nich się nie odwróciła, nie chciały wiedzieć kto tam jest. -Ostrzegałem Wassss, ale wy mnie nie posłuchałyście, zginiecie tak jak zginęła moja rodzina, muszę dokończyć to co zacząłem przed laty- Jednym szybkim skokiem złapał Nikole za włosy odciągnął do tyłu i ruszył z nią na strych. Pozostałe przerażone dziewczyny odwracają się, widzą tego faceta co wcześniej. Mariola bierze wazon rzuca w niego jednak on przechodzi na wylot. Nikola przerażona próbuje wyrwać się z jego rąk. Mężczyzna wypowiada ostatnie słowa -Uciekajcie póki macie jeszcze czas- Mariola nie chciała zostawić siostry, ale Natia ją odciągnęła. Chciały wybić szybę, ona ani drgnęła. Tak jak by nic w nią nie uderzyło. Słyszą płacz i błagania Nikoli. Potem nastaje, upiorna cisza. Bięgna do piwnicy, tam było nie zaszklone maleńkie okno. Natia odwraca się i nie widzi nigdzie Marioli. Przerażona biegnie dalej, udaje się jej wyjść przez okienko. Już prawie jest po za obszarem tego okropnego domu, gdy coś ja złapało. Straciła przytomność. Budzi się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, obok niej leżą zwłoki pani Kaliny Miltian (matki Nikoli i Marioli). A nad jej głową widzi roześmiana twarz Toma. W ręku ma ostry nóż, otwiera jej brzuch wyciąga bijące serce. Natia umiera szybko, ale boleśnie. Po paru dniach zostają odnalezione zwłoki trzech dziewczynek,Toma i Kaliny – lecz nie w domu tylko w studni. Ich duchy błąkaja sie teraz po terenie Nawiedzonej Willi, ostrzegają każdą nową rodzinę przed tym domem. Wszystko na nic, każdy kto tam zamieszka ginie….. Gdy po raz pierwszy wydarzyła się ta tragedia, jedna dziewczynka uciekła. Ta dziewczynka była przodkiem Nati. Więc morderca zabijając ja mógł dokończyć swoje dzieło. Kategoria:Inne (złe) Kategoria:Gore